Need
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What is going through Hermione's head when she sees the one that she likes?


Need. That's what I felt when I saw him; not that I knew it at the time. We would pass in the halls on the way to the kitchen or waiting in line for the lone bathroom in the Weasley house, I would feel a tingle that started in the pit of my stomach. Normally I just attributed this to nerves, as most of the time I was fearful as to what he thought of me. I was bookish, bushy-haired, know-it-all best friend to one Ronald Weasley.

He was perfect: tall, tall enough for him to rest his chin on the top of his head; thick red hair, where it curled as it grew to just below his ear; his blue eyes were the bright blue of the sky at dusk; his freckles covered all of his visible skin, but I've always been quick to wonder how much of the body they actually covered. I normally stop thinking when I reach the freckles because I feel like a crazy stalker but in the privacy of my room, I must go on. His shoulders, shoulders inevitable lead to his chest… he was so powerful there, the thought of what he could really do to me was such a turn on; his arms were long, and could probably wrap his arms around me twice, but they were powerful, capable of crushing me with a single squeeze; on the of the biggest turn-on's were his hands. They were so large, and you could see the callous' he had built up over the years of playing Quidditch and working in the garden of the Burrow. His fingers were slim but strong, I can only imagine how they would feel all over… sorry, I got a bit side-tracked for a bit. Where was I? Oh yeah, his stomach. He as a habit of leaving the shower with only a towel on – come to thin of it, it must be a Weasley family trait, because they all do it, Ginny also comes out of the shower in just a towel – its so pale and flat. I can't help it I guess; I'm a sucker for pale skin, with lots and lots of freckles. His legs are among one of my favorite features, so long, seeming to go on for miles. They lay just perfect at his on him are jeans. They lay just so perfect at his hips. They showcase his bum. Oooh, his bum, that's perfection; just the right proportion, I can't even explain it.

I need to stop about his body before my body explodes. There's only so much a girl can take, fantasizing about a guy I could never get. It nearly kills me when he was sucking the face off of Lavender fucking Brown last year. Now, I hear he likes some Ravenclaw, he's always going on about how smart and how he thinks she's really pretty. I can't help but be jealous, I've loved him for so long, and he will never, ever notice me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**5 YEARS LATER**

So here I am, my three year old daughter sitting on my lap, Abigail Corrine Weasley, and I couldn't be happier. So that Ravenclaw that Ron had been obsessing over was not a Ravenclaw, it turned out to be me. I couldn't believe me when he asked me out. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I all went out for butter beers on his birthday, and we all gave him our presents. Harry had given him a brand new Quaffle to practice with; Ginny had gotten him a new stylish shirt; and I had given him 20 galleons to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was happy, but we could all see that he was still feeling off.

"You know there's one more thing that I wanted for my birthday," he said. "So I think I am going to get it on my own."

We were all confused at this, but it was soon clarified once he leaned over and kissed me full on the mouth. I couldn't believe it, but I went along with it until I needed to come up for air. "What about the Ravenclaw?" I asked.

"What Ravenclaw?" he asked back, looking confused once more.

"You know, that smart girl you're always going on about, and the one you think is so pretty?" I tried to explain.

"Oh, you thought that was a Ravenclaw? That was you," he said simply.

And it all started from there, a year later when we were out of school, he asked me to marry him. And I did. Then I got pregnant and I had my angel Abigail. Now I am pregnant again and we are having twin. I couldn't be happier that that body I had fantasized all those years ago is finally all mine. And as a final thought, those freckles cover quite a bit of his body.


End file.
